Backwards, Top-Turned Romance
by babyvfan
Summary: Every couple experience their special "first times" However there was nothing romance, grand, or even planned on how they came together. No thanks to Potter who wouldn't know romance if Cupid pierced his ass with a dozen arrows. *Hint of mpreg*


**To the ever-fabulous and witty LittleNightDragon, who is one of my very best drarry-loving besties. Ash, hope you like birthday fanfic #2.**

 **This story was inspired by a tumblr drarry prompt created by Zara aka foolforfelton which consisted of Harry attempting to propose to Draco by asking, "Just out of pure curiosity, what's your ring size?"**

* * *

 **Backwards, Top-Turned Romance**

The first time they ever gone out, deciding to put years of tension into a much-different sort of use, it was Potter that came up with the proposal.

Though if Draco was being honest with himself, he may have sort of, possibly provoked the boy into it.

Naturally, he had no interest in the slightest to return to Hogwarts for eighth year; he was more than fine to continue his remaining schooling at home. Sure, it would be a challeng finding a tutor that was up to his standards and would, well, be willing to take on the job. After the war, people placed blame on all those that served the opposing side, and none suffered as much from the backlash as the Malfoys had. Finding a tutor brilliant and willing to be associated with them would be a challenge, but anything was better than going back to school where he'd be welcomed back with hexes from both sides that he betrayed.

However Mother was determined. His dear mother who was forced to pick up the pieces of their shattered lives after Father was sent to Azkaban to serve a fifty-year sentence. Who was forced to sell most of their fine things and precious family heirlooms to secure themselves since the blasted Ministry nearly wiped them clean of their fortune, claiming it was all tribute for the damages. Who was determined to show the world that the Malfoys still were unbreakable, still invincible. Her determination gave Draco the strength to write back to the newly-appointed Headmistress McGonagall and inform her that he was returning for his final year.

As expected, his welcoming back was unpleasant-to put it lightly. It was a practically a Salem-witch hunting and sentencing. Outraged screams and letters flooded the great Hall when McGonagall announced that he was back, emphasizing her no-violence policy, threatening that rule-breakers would be met with expulsion. Insults fired like arrows as he walked down the halls, to classes, to the Great Hall, insults that were sometimes followed by stinging hexes, hard shoves into walls, globs of spit aimed at his face. And if that didn't sting, the remaining Slytherins that returned including Blaise and Pansy avoided him like the plague, placing themselves at the opposite end of the table and leaving no space for one more.

Still, as painful as it was, as cruel as it was, Draco endured it all.

He endured the strict conditions McGonagall and the Minister Kinglsey set for his probation. He endured the fire-fueled remarks and hexes that pierced his body whenever he was forced to leave the security of his room. He endured the painful isolation from his fellow Slytherins and former friends who wanted nothing to do with him. He endured their blame, their anger, their hatred. He endured it all. He even endured the fact that, as if it was a cruel joke set by fate itself, was the Chosen One's bloody roommate.

However there was one thing he could not ignore: Potter's indifference.

If anything, the git had as much reason to despise him. Even more so since Draco and his family served the bloodthirsty lunatic that made his life a living, breathing hell. And given the fact he owed Potter a life-debt was the perfect recipe for revenge. He could have Draco do anything he wanted, do anything he wanted to him, and would receive no protest (or least not as much) for it.

Draco was ready to fulfill whatever stupid whim Potter had in mind, so he could fulfill his debt and they could go back to hating each other. Their animosity towards each other was the only highlight from his time at Hogwarts. His greatest source of entertainment. The thing that had him looking forward to the new school year, coming up with ways to keep Potter's green eyes blazing. It was the only sense of pre-war normalcy he had left and he wanted it back. Wanted it more than he wanted anything else in his life.

But Potter, being the nuisance that he was, denied him that. When McGonagall summoned the two into her office and informed them that they would be roommates, he was ready for protests, for curses, for flat-out refusal. But Potter only spared a glance at Draco, turned back to her, and nodded once. After that, nothing. He ignored Draco's taunts and glares. He didn't participate in the anti-Malfoy parade like most of his friends did. He kept to his side of the room, proving to be a surprisingly good roommate who understand the need of tidiness and keeping one's boundaries, but still nothing. He didn't seem interested in collecting his debt. He wasn't interested in continuing their rivalry. If anything, he wasn't the slightest bit interested in Draco.

Which did not sit well with him at ll. He could handle the daily harassment he received from the students, including from his own house. He could handle the fact his former friends turned their backs on him. He could handle the fact the Malfoy name has been run through the ground. But this was one thing he could not-and would not-stand for.

The thought of being irreverent to Potter was a stab that pierced him in the chest, digging deeper and deeper until it blew into pain that nearly crippled him, fueled by anger that was intense as the pain, just as consuming.

Anger that exploded one night as he came into the room (he refused to associate it as _their_ room) and saw the git planted at his desk, head buried in a textbook. Potter didn't even have to the courtesy to turn around even when Draco slammed the door so hard, the few pictures hanging on the wall rattled.

 _The nerve!_

Well, not anymore. Draco wasn't going to stand for it. Charging over to his desk, he yanked Potter back by his collar, relishing in the startled yelp bursting from the boy's full lips.

"What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?" Potter demanded, slapping away Draco's hand and fixing his collar. Draco pretended the stinging warmth buzzing through his hand was from the slap and not their brief contact.

"My problem?" Draco repeated, incredulous. "You're the one with the problem, Potter!"

"What the hell are you talking about-"

"You walk around here like you owe the place with simple-minded buffoons falling at your feet! You act like I'm a scrap of shit you wiped off your shoe!" The words sounded ridiculous even to Draco's own ears, but he couldn't stop them from coming out. Not the way his anger was flowing. It was as if the more words spilled from his mouth, the more his anger rose. "Worse of all, I'm forced to fulfill a life-debt to you!"

Potter rolled those infuriatingly deep, bright green eyes. "You didn't call me out at the Manor and I saved you from being barbecued. We're even."

For the dear love of Merlin, could this idiot be any more dense? "I don't mean that. I'm talking about the trials!" In which Potter's testimonies in both his and Mother's defenses saved them from imprisonment. "You did me another fa-favor." Draco choked out the words. "A life-changing one. And a Malfoy always pays their debts. So what do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you, Malfoy."

 _Because you're a disgraceful, filthy Death-eater that not even the Chosen One would associate with_ , a voice hissed, fanning the anger growing in his body.

Potter rose from his desk and made his way over to bed. Draco was in front of him in a heartbeat, refusing to let him away. Green eyes glowed like fire as he demanded, "Move!"

"No."

"Malfoy!"

"I'm not moving anywhere till you tell me what you want."

"I don't want anything from you!"

"Then it looks like we're going to be standing here for quite awhile."

"Malfoy-"

"The debt, Potter. Say your wish so we can get on with our li-"

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

Draco's jaw dropped to the ground. A hard punch to the gut that would knock the air out of his lungs, binding his body and hexing him until he ran out of breath, summoning the Dark Lord to finish the job. Those were wishes he was expecting, demands he honestly would have met. Demands that would have been less mind-boggling, more expected, than the very words that came out of Potter's mouth.

When Draco finally managed to retrieve his fallen jaw, he resisted the urge to rub the aching muscle. "I-I-I…" Dear Lord, if Father saw him now. His one and only heir a babbling mess. "I beg your pardon."

Potter's glare didn't waver. "You want to make it up to me for helping you and your mum out? Go out on a date with me."

Draco's jaw didn't just drop. It crashed.

Potter's right brow rose and a faint trace of amusement lined his face as he took in Draco's silence. "Unless you can't pay up."

 _What?!_ His jaw crashed through the floor.

"Scared, Malfoy?" he taunted.

Damn that git for using his own banter against him. Damn him for that glow of amusement shining in his eyes as he stared at Draco, almost as if he already knew his answer to the outrageous proposal and was waiting to hear it. Well, that was one answer he was never going to hear because Draco refused to stroke the git's ego, no matter how insane the idea was. "You wish!"

"So, it's a date?"

"You bet your arse it's a date!" Draco snapped. "This Friday, six 'o' clock sharp. Meet me in the common room."

"Fine."

"Fine."

A smile twisted those full, pink lips as bright green eyes examined Draco's frame, a pink tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth and brushing against the bottom lip. A smile that made something sharp and hot coil in Draco's lower stomach as Potter finally pulled his eyes away from him and prepared for bed, a strange sensation that made him wonder if he walked into some sort of trap.

* * *

The first time they decided to become exclusive, it was Draco who brought up the topic thanks to Potter whose actions led him to make that decision.

Of all the ways their first date could have gone, pleasant was the absolute last thing on Draco's mind. Then again there were things he didn't anticipate that did happen that night.

Like how, if Potter put enough time and effort into it, he actually did cleaned himself up pretty good, knocking the air out of Draco's lungs when he showed up in a fine black suit that showed off his fit physique and a dark-jaded shirt that made his eyes more green, dark hair still wild but tamed with a few strokes of a comb and gel. Like the fact once they found a safe topic to talk about, conversation flowed as smoothly as the red wine they were being served, expanding and ranging into other topics. Like the fact Potter's mouth, whenever it wasn't spouting out insults and vocal stupidity, proved to be quite…valuable.

Valuable and insanely, unbelievably, sinfully delicious. Especially pressed against Draco's skin (particularly his lips), the value increasing tenfold when that wicked tongue came out to play.

After the first date, another one was proposed, followed by another, then another, and another which changed things on both an interesting and dissatisfying note.

He now had an ally against the isolation, making the loneliness not as unbearable like before. An ally who spoke out in his defense against the barking hatred and anger, who always sat next to him in every meal and every class they had together, ignoring the stares, who took Draco's mind off his ruined reputation and tarnished family name with other things-other things that involved more of that valuable mouth, that wicked tongue, and those wonderful hands that made everything practically insignificant with their touches.

However while his status as the school's most hated, isolated person changed, Potter's reputation was perfectly intact including his band of admirers who sent in thousands of love letters, marriages proposals, and starry-eyed stared as he walked down the halls.

It shouldn't mean anything. After all, Potter was a hero and people-particularly irritating, crazed girls-were showing him their appreciation. Also, if he was being honest with himself, Potter was a catch. True, his hair was a scrappy bird's nest, but that messiness only added more to his appeal, along with his vivid green eyes, his lean muscles, his…well…attractive looks. But that didn't soothe the webs of anger and disgust clotting Draco's stomach whenever he saw Potter pass soft smiles along to his admiring fans, shook his head almost fondly as he went through the letters, and-and-

It was incredibly stupid to feel like this, especially since he was the one who refuse to stamp a label on…whatever it was they were doing since labeling it would make it more solid, more official. Draco wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Still, it didn't help clear the cobwebs cluttering his stomach, loosen the tight knots.

"Are you alright?" Potter asked one afternoon when they were by the lake, laid on a plaid blanket he transfigured from a piece of grass. Strands of black curls hung too close to his face and any other day Draco would tuck those curls behind his ear and pull the boy into a kiss. But not today.

"Peachy." he spat.

Potter sat up, brows drawn at the sharp tone, lips frowning at the coldness. "What the hell is up with you?"

"I'm surprised you even noticed given the way you were flirting with the she-weasel this afternoon." The vile images still played in his mind. He decided to search for a book he needed to finish his paper since the librarian was busy helping other students and stumbled across the two.

Yes, they were standing a safe distance apart from each other. Yes, they looked to be only talking. But the smile on the she-weasel's face was too nauseatingly love-struck, a smile Potter encouraged with his own bright own. A smile that promoted the girl to run her hand against his arm, causing alarms and whistles to go off in Draco's head as red clouded his vision.

"Draco," Potter rolled his eyes. "Ginny and I are friends, only friends. Besides she's dating Neville."

 _For now_ , he scowled darkly. Maybe to Potter, that was all they were but Draco saw the meaning hidden behind her gestures. There wasn't a doubt in his mind the Weaselette would dump Longbottom in a heartbeat if the chance to snatch Potter came along. "Perhaps then you should explain to me what you mean by only friends because from where I was standing, it looked pretty friendly from where I was standing. Then again maybe after that's reserved for only special friends."

"Dra-"

"What do you do after you flirt with them, huh?" Draco said. "Shove your tongue down their throat?"

Potter stared at him for a second longer as if he was a puzzle piece before a smile twisted his lips. "Jealous, Malfoy?"

"No!" he blurted out too quickly, causing warmth to spread onto his face and that annoying smirk to widen. "Yes-I mean-" He swallowed down his babbling irritation and started over again. "That's not the point!"

"Then perhaps you can explain it to me because I'm at a loss," Potter folded his arms against his chest. "You're the one that made it clear that we're not together. At least not in the official way-"

That-that was true, and it infuriated Draco because he was the one who set the conditions of their arrangement. Well, that was going to change. "Not anymore!"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means, Potter, you're mine and Malfoys don't share!"

Potter blinked once as if he needed to digest the words. His lips twisted again, but not into a smirk; this time into a smile that was faint but humorous, as if Draco amused him without even realizing it. "Well, then, that makes you mine as well because Potters are just as possessive."

"I-I suppose so."

"So I guess we're boyfriends then?"

Draco tried to brush off the words with a shrug, his cheeks blazing. "If you wish to put a label on it, then yes."

"Exclusive?"

"Yes!"

Potter's mischievous smile broadened into a full grin. "Should we shake on it?"

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco tucked those troublesome curls away before he grabbed hold of the boy's collar and pulled him into a kiss that knocked that grin right off his face.

* * *

The first time they were engaged, Potter asked for his hand in an ice-cream shop of all places.

It was his weekend to have Teddy and Aunt Andromeda, whom Draco was slowly getting to know again, seemed too eager to drop off the little troublemaker at their apartment. Teddy was a rambunctious child and a summer day as hot as this made him even fussier than usual, moaning from the unbearable heat as he ran around the house, nearly knocking into things.

It was a good thing Potter suggested that they go out because Draco was seconds away from using a gluing spell on the brat to keep him in place. He nearly sank to his knees and gave Potter a blowjob in gratitude when he suggested getting ice-cream. Teddy wasn't the only one dying from the heat.

As usual, as soon as they entered any establishment hand-in-hand, a silence fell over the place like a heavy blanket before it was finally broken by frantic whispers and wide-eyed stares. Three years later and people were still shocked that the former rivals were actually together, even more so that they were still together.

At first the initial shock, followed by the explosive hatred and outrage, was overwhelming but now all the stares, the whispers, even the occasional Howlers that made their way through the wards were trivial background music they paid no mind to.

Potter, as usual, went all out as Draco settled himself and Teddy in a booth close to the back. For himself, a huge banana-spilt sundae. For Teddy, a double dosage of rocky road overflowing with marshmallows, chocolate jimmies, and whipped cream. For Draco, scoops of frozen strawberry yogurt although he did take a few bites of Potter's sundae, smiling at his protests.

Teddy, only being three, had yet to master his table manners. After a few attempts of eating with his spoon, he pushed the utensil aside and used his hands to eat his ice-cream.

"Theodore!" Draco exclaimed.

He smiled at him; fistful of ice-cream dripping from his hands, face smeared with chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

Potter laughed; unfazed by the glare Draco shot him. "Come on, it's cute."

"You and I have different ideas of what cute is, Potter."

"Really?" Potter leaned in closer to him, his eyes sparkling. "Is that a smile I see? Hanging right there," He pointed right at the left side of Draco's mouth. "Curling your lip."

Resisting the bait, despite his twitching lips, Draco swatted Potter's hand away, grabbed wads of napkins, and tried to clean his cousin's face.

Potter watched them. Warmth stirred in Draco's stomach as he pulled back from wiping Teddy's face to meet his gaze. "What?"

"Nothing," Potter answered with a shake of his head. "Just wondering something."

"Oh?" As soon as Teddy's face was clean, Draco threw away the used napkins and grabbed his root-beer float. "What's that?"

Potter slung one arm behind his chair and slightly cocked his head to the side. "Just out of curiosity, what's your ring size?"

Trust Potter to ask a question like that so casually, as if he were asking Draco for his shoe size. Trust him to ask that sort of question in an ice-cream shop of all places in the middle of a crowd where anyone could hear him. And most definitely trust him to ask such a question at the exact moment Draco took another sip of his root-beer float, causing the drink to go down the wrong windpipe, sending Draco into a choking fit.

 _You-you-have_ , Draco thought in between coughs. _To be kidding me._

The goddamn git didn't even bother to help him, only lightly patting his back as Draco guzzled down the glass of water a waitress brought over for him. Once he finally managed to catch his breath after what felt like hours, Draco turned his glaring eyes over to Potter.

"So is that a yes?" Potter asked.

"I-you-" If that wasn't enough, Potter turned his own cousin against him. Teddy clapped loudly, drawing more attention to them, as he laughed at Draco's expanse. "Remind me why on earth I tolerate you."

"Because you love me so much."

Cheeks burning hot as an oven, Draco retorted, "And everyday I wonder why."

This time Harry laughed along with Teddy and Draco resisted the urge to sting them both with a hex.

"So is that a yes?" Potter repeated once he got his fill.

"I suppose," Draco gave his consent with an eye-roll, a smile tugging his lips. "but I'm picking out the rings. Merlin knows what sort of travesty you'd get."

"Done." Potter scooped up some whipped cream and dotted it on his nose.

Draco opened his mouth to growl at him, only to end up moaning as Potter closed the distance between them and kissed him.

* * *

The first time they (or rather one of them) found out they were expecting, Draco strolled into the kitchen on a warm Sunday morning, awakened by the sweet scent of cinnamon and chocolate, setting off his empty stomach. Teddy, recently and formally adopted as Lupin-Potter, was bouncing in his chair while his husband was busy at stove, flipping dishes and turning knobs.

Potter pulled away from his cooking to place a good-morning kiss to Draco's lips. "Morning."

"Morning, Cousin Draco!" Teddy waved, his pitch-black hair changing to platinum-blond. Draco ruffled his hair as he took a seat.

"Hope you two are hungry because I made your favorite." Potter dropped the last pancake onto plate and carried the huge towering stack over to the table. "Nutella pancakes!"

"Yes!" Teddy cheered.

Potter placed three onto their plates along with a spoonful of scrambled eggs on the side. "So, what's everyone's plan for today?"

"Park!" Teddy was quick to say.

"Resting for me," Draco said. "I have another appointment with the Healer tomorrow and she wants me to take it easy."

Concern shone in Harry's eyes. "Is it about the nasty stomach-bug you've caught? Are you feeling better by the way?"

"It's nothing, don't worry. And I feel fine." Better than fine in fact. Giddiness swelled in Draco's chest, and he tried biting down the grin that threatened to burst across his face. "More coffee?"

"Please."

Draco took his mug over to the countertop and poured a generous amount of caffeine. He stole a glance over his shoulder and, as soon as he saw his husband was occupied with Teddy, he quickly reached into the drawer for the special spoon he picked up just for Harry and dropped into his mug.

"Thanks." Potter said, accepting the back his cup.

"My pleasure." Draco sat right across from him; his body buzzing in anticipation and anxiety as Harry slowly stirred his cup with the spoon, scooped up from coffee, and took a sip from it.

"Mmm, you simply can't beat French Vanil-" Potter's green-green eyes widened in shock as he glanced at the spoon and took in the engraving Draco requested to be printed on it. A baby rattle hovering over a pair of tiny feet.

"Oh, by the way," Draco smiled pleasantly as Potter turned that bewildered gaze over to him. "I'm pregnant. And I fully expect you to care to my every whim, and worship the ground I walk on, and-"

Draco never got the chance to finish the speech he drawn out for this moment because Potter attacked him, leaping from his chair over to him, nearly crushing Draco's ribs in a suffocating hug, peppering his face with countless kisses.


End file.
